


Conspiracy in the Making

by asgardiandrums



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Supernatural
Genre: Daleks and Demons working together, Gen, John and Seb... well, Johnlock and Mormor in mentioning, M/M, Mycroft is the demon, oh this will be great fun, well possesed by one, you'll see - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-26
Updated: 2013-04-26
Packaged: 2017-12-09 12:51:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/774399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asgardiandrums/pseuds/asgardiandrums
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The entire British Government has been possesed. It's gotten Mycroft, and there's no real way to save him. The SuperWhoLock team of Sherlock, Moriarty, Sam, Dean, Jack, and 10 must fight the clock to save the world from, yet another, Dalek take over. This time, however, the Daleks are controlling the demons. Normal exorcism won't work. With Bobby's help, the team tries to stop them.<br/>Allons-y!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conspiracy in the Making

**Author's Note:**

> this story can take two paths beyond the first chapter.
> 
> Path One: The doctor shows up, before he even knows that somethign fishy is up. He just popped by to see if there was any fun stuff going on. As usual, trouble follows him.
> 
> Path Two: The deeper Sam, Dean, Sherlock, and Moriarty dig into this mystery, the more they are realizing they need the doctor's help. It becomes bigger and more dangerous than anticipated.
> 
> Currently, what i have so far, is on track for Path One.
> 
> But I'm not sure...
> 
> THERE WILL BE TOUCHES OF SHERARITY AND 10/JACK! but no smut or kissing, just sentimental moments.
> 
> Enjoy :)
> 
> P.S. I promise, no Wincest, I'm sorry but the chemistry just isn't there :/

“Ah God,” Moriarty moaned as he awoke. “My head.”

Looking around, his vision was blurry. He smelled a thick, musty iron smell. Blood, and lots of it. He blinked rapidly, trying to clear his vision. The cabin he was in, was pitch dark. He tried to strain and listen to his surroundings. Beyond the pounding in his head, there wasn’t much else he could hear. He kicked his foot out, feeling it tied to his chair. Something heavy hit his foot, however. Heavy like a body.

“Sebastian? Is that you?” he asked, kicking the body at his feet.

The body rolled over, cold as stone. Moriarty couldn’t make out his face, but he could see Sebastian’s cold blue eyes, and a bullet hole in the dead center of his head.

“Sebastian!! No!!” he screamed.

“Can you keep it down?!” someone moaned from behind Moriarty.

“Who’s there!?” Moriarty asked, freezing instantly at the sound of the voice.

“Ah god, my head,” the voice complained.

“Who are you!?” Moriarty demanded again.

“Holmes, Sherlock Holmes,” the man groaned.

“Well this is ironic,” Moriarty mumbled.

“Who are you?” Holmes asked.

“It’s Jim, Jim Moriarty. Hiiiiiiiii” Moriarty mocked.

Holmes groaned and hit his head against the pole between his chair and Moriarty’s. His vision was slowly coming back to him. He too, saw a dark room before him. Holmes kicked and the body of John Watson flipped over.

“John?” Sherlock questioned.

Just like Sebastian, John was dead. Cold blue eyes shone up at Sherlock, and a bullet hole.

“He’s dead, Sherlock,” Moriarty told him. He paused. “Sebastian is too.”

“Who did this!?” Sherlock screamed.

“Oi! My head!” Moriarty scolded. 

A figure moved out of the dark. Eyes glowing yellow, the figure lurked in the shadows.

“Brother, dear,” Mycroft’s voice echoed. “Do keep it down.”

“Mycroft?” Sherlock asked, straining to see in the dark.

The figure emerged from the shadows. Mycroft had blood on his hands, a devilish grin, and piercing yellow eyes.

“This is a turn up, isn’t it Sherlock?” Mycroft asked.

“What the hell?” Moriarty questioned.

“Who are you and what have you done with my brother?!” Sherlock nearly screamed.

 

“He’s here. I’m just keeping him quiet,” Mycroft answered. “As you can see, I’ve killed the man each of you loves. I’m going to torcher you both. It’s all so… sadistic. Right, Jim?”

“Sorry, not my kind of sadistic. I’ve never killed Sebastian to get off,” Moriarty said, struggling to get out of his bindings.

Mycroft walked over to Moriarty, lifting his chin with a knife, drenched in blood.

“Shall I make it fun?” he asked.

Before Moriarty could answer, a shot flew through the window, hitting Mycroft on the back. He screamed in pain as his back sizzled. The air didn’t smell of gun powder, however. It smelled of salt and sulfur.

The door broke down, and in came two men. One had shaggy brown hair, and was taller than the other. The other man had neatly buzzed brown hair, and was shorter. They looked enough alike to be brothers.

“Want a bath?” the taller man asked, tossing a bucket of what looked like ordinary water onto Mycroft.

Mycroft steamed and sizzled, screaming in pain. The shorter man tossed another bucket of water on him. Mycroft dissolved into ashes , and blew out of the door.

“Son of a bitch!” the shorter man, angrily said, kicking the now empty bucket.

“We’ll being seeing him again,” the taller man commented.

“I know, that’s what I’m afraid of,” the short one said.

“Who are you?” Sherlock asked, interrupting the brothers.

“I’m Sam Winchester, and this is my brother Dean,” the tall man explained. “We are hunters. We hunt demons.”

**Author's Note:**

> Which path can you guys see this story going?
> 
> Feedback would be amazing! :D
> 
> xoxo


End file.
